The New Girls
by Funnygina
Summary: It another highschool story. How original right! Any way it's about how the girls are going to a new highschool together. They have no powers.
1. The Meeting

Hey guys. This is my first real story. Yeah I know there are a lot of high school stories but in the story they have no powers and the guy live in an apartment together and so do the girls. Most it's about how the girls live through high school and get there boys. Also it's mostly about Riven and Musa but I will have the others in here too. I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB. Enjoy the story. -

* * *

Musa Pov

It's _our_ first year of high school today. My friend Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Layla live in an apartment together after begging our parents. We made the case that was mature and we will stay in touch. We are going to a new high school as sophomores.

"Musa it outfit check time. We must look our best on our first darling." Stella shrieked.

"Fine" I shouted at her.

I walked from mine, Tecna, and Layla's room (we got the master suite. Stella gets her own room. Bloom and flora share one.) to the living room.

Stella was wearing her green strapless dress with pink strips on it. She had the pink wedges on with her pink headband and the pink hoops with green stars and her hair was down. (Basically her season 2 outfit and I love that outfit on her).

Bloom was wearing a red tank-top with white and faded blue flip-flops with her hair down. She also had her bracelet on which was clear with a red tint.

Flora was wearing a white top with light pink ruffles on top, blue caprice and her white sneakers. She had her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs off to the side.

Tecna was wearing a simple purple tank-top, light blue skinny jeans and deep purple flip-flops.

Lastly Layla was wearing blue shorts, white tank-top that showed her belly button. The tank-top had green accents. She was wearing her sneakers with her hair down.

I was wearing my red one strap top that showed off my belly button. I had baggy jeans that showed my pink underwear and they were cuffed at the bottom showing my red sneakers. I had my hair in my usual pigtails.

"Musa can you be anymore reveling. Your underwear is showing. People might think you're a fucking slut!" Stella told me.

"Stella, when we took the tour of the school most of the girls showed the underwear and people didn't think they were sluts. Plus it's my style don't be a downer on. K" I retorted back at her.

I heard her mutter a fine and with that we were out the door. We walked to school. I was excited but I contained. But, you could see that Stella was bursting with excitement even if you're blind. We went to the office to get our schedule we had all the same classes except last period. That class was the ones we choose. Stella's choice was fashion (shocker there right), Bloom's choice was cooking class, Flora's choice was art, Layla's choice was swimming (big high school!) Tec's choose technology education and I choose free time. I would have chosen music class but I like playing my own music instead of being told what kind of music to play.

_*Last period*_

"Bye" we all said well all except Stella. She practically screamed it.

_**With Stella and in her pov**_

I enter the class; I could design my own clothes. That only brings one word to mind AWESOME. There were girls the class was mostly girls except there was one guy. I was curious, I was thinking only one thing; why in hell's name would as guy sign up for a fashion design class. So I sat next to him. We were told to sketch. I look over and he was pretty good.

"Nice sketch" I said trying to be polite and to get some answers.

"Thanks" he said "I'm Brandon"

"Stella, I have one question why are you taking this class." I asked.

"Well you see" he started off and then he turned to look at me; he was gorgeous "I'm got dared to do this. At first I was not happy about it but now I am glad I took the dare." He ended shyly.

I was blushing so I went back to my sketch to hide it and he did the same.

_**With Bloom her pov**_

I entered cooking class. I looked around the class. There was only one seat left next to a guy. At least he can cook or be able to cook I thought. I sat down; the teacher, Mrs. Jaycee told us to make chocolate chip cookies. She passed out the recipe and the class got started on the cookies.

"Um….hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hi, Sky" He said.

"Bloom," I replied.

As the class went along we talked and talked. At the end of class we gave each other our numbers. He told me that he will call me soon and I couldn't wait. Stella would freak out; I can't wait to tell her.

_**Layla and her pov**_

I entered the pool area. I took a deep breath and smiled. The chlorine smelt good to me. There were seven others. Not including me there were four other girls and two boys. One of the boys came over.

"Hey, I am Nabu. Your one of the new girls, right," he said.

"Layla" I said not even looking at him.

Then I walked away. During class he kept on looking at me. I was flattered but, it turned sort of creepy when he stared at me. He's like a fucking stalker that I know (sort of). I raced out of there before he could talk to me.

_**Flora and her pov**_

I entered art class. I sat down in a random seat since not many kids joined. There were only about ten other kids not including me. There was a boy next to me and he was nice. I managed to introduce myself and ask him his name without blushing. His name is Helia. I tried to talk to him but, I kept feeling my blood rush to my face so I didn't. I am such a huge wussy.

_**Tecna and her pov **_

I entered class. I sat down in my assigned seat. There were only the _geeks_ and _nerds_ of the school. As I looked around I saw a carrot-haired boy. He looked at me and I smiled before the teacher started class. When Mr. Butromovic took attendance I found out his name. It was Timmy. Even though I didn't get a chance to talk to him I know his name.

_**Musa and her pov**_

I was outside sitting on the grass leaning on the tree. I was my free time. I took out my notebook and pen and started to doodle. A shadow fell over me; I looked up and saw a guy looking down on me. He sat down next to me.

"Now what is a sweet thing like you doing out here alone," he said smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "My name is not _sweet thing. _It's Musa and it none of your business.

I gathered my stuff and got up. He stood up with me.

"Attitude" he said looking at me, "the name's Riven."

When he said that I stopped walking and turned to face him, I looked in his eyes.

"So" I snapped.

"Don't you know that the hottest guy in this shitty school is talking to you" he said as his eyes bore into mine.

"Oh, I heard but, I also heard that your and arrogant jerk whose an asshole and a playa" I retorted.

I started walking and tripped. Everything from my bag fell out. I picked up everything and Riven just picked up my phone. I got up and he handed my phone back. I looked at him with confusion. He just walked away.

"Thank for your number." He said over his shoulder.

My eyes widened. I wanted to slap him so bad but, decided against it and went home. I wondered what amazing stories awaited me at home I thought sarcastically.

* * *

That was a long chapter. I had to put in the past for them. Then I decided to put a bit of Stella in there with outfit. Then I merged chapter two in there so they can put the boys in there so the drama can start. The next chapter will be shorter it will be about the boys and there reactions about the girls. Until then.

All the Love,

Funnygina


	2. Through The Guys Eyes

I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB

* * *

This takes place when the boys are walking back to their apartment (no parents). The words in italics are flash backs. Now back to the story.

* * *

"Hey guys" said Nabu.

"Sup" Riven said nonchalantly.

Sky walked over with a dreamy-like look in his eyes. Nabu and Riven grinned evilly; time to make him blush so hard that he'll look like a tomato.

"Finally" Nabu groaned "Mr. Dreamy comes at last."

"Shut it Nabu" he snapped "the only way I look like this is because I met a girl"

Sky widened his eye knowing that he gave Nabu and Riven a perfect opportunity to make fun of him. But, they said nothing. The whole time no one said anything. Every one of them was thinking about the girl that each of them has met. Well, everyone except Sky. He was freaking out but kept his mouth shut.

When they all got in the apartment, Sky turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he shouted "You guys are never this quiet"

They all sat down and everyone except Sky (of course) said thinking.

"Okay, okay lets tell each other what we're thinking about and tell the back story." Sky said in a calm voice the irritated Riven more than ever.

All the guys said one word a girl.

Sky was so surprised at Riven. He never thought about a girl. It was always one date and then fucking each other until Riven got tired of her and went on to another girl.

"Okay, okay flashback time" Brandon shouted like a little girl on Christmas.

"How 'bout you first pretty boy" Riven said smirking.

"Fine" he huffed.

**Brandon pov**

_I was in the fashion class. Like you guys dared me to take. I looked around and saw only girls there. I was organizing my stuff when a pretty blonde with golden eyes sat next to me. I knew what she was thinking; why in the hell's name was a guy doing in a fashion/designing class. I was about to explain it to her when the teacher interrupted and told us to start sketching._

_After a while she looked over and said "nice sketch" to me._

"_Thanks" I said "Brandon" _

_I took a chance and it worked because she told me her name; Stella. She asked me why I was in this class, so I explained the dare with her. Then we went back to sketching (leaving out the compliment bad Brandon bad!) _

**Sky pov**

Brandon ended his story and came back from dreamland.

"Whose next" I said.

"Sky did you met a girl" Nabu asked.

"yeah….." I replied.

"Then blonde your turn" Riven told me.

I rolled my eyes and started.

"Well" I started "I was in class waiting for the teacher to come.

_People were flooding in, slowly. No one sat next to me so I thought I was alone. But, I was wrong. A red head with cyan-like eyes sat next to me. Then Mrs. Jaycee told us to make chocolate chip cookies with our partner. We (the girl and i) got the recipe. She said hi to me, so I said hi like any normal person and told her my name. She then told me her name. We made cookies and talked. We got each other's number. _

"That's it" I said.

"Sky you left out a minor detail" Helia said.

"What" I asked.

"Her name you doof" Riven said.

I glared at him for calling me a doof.

"Bloom is her name" I said huffing.

"Okay, Timmy tell us about your cutie pie." I said

"These not much to tell" he said "I just saw her in class and smiled at her. There was no talking."

"Well, you smiled" Brandon said.

"Nabu you next buddy-boy" I said.

**Nabu Pov**

"I was sitting in the edge of the pool with my feet in the pool" I stated.

_Someone came into the pool area. I walked over because she looked new. I introduced myself and asked her if she was a new girl. She just told me her name; Layla and then walked off._

"Done" I said (again what's with these boys leaving thing out)

"Mr. Art-boy is next" I said.

Helia Pov

"Okay let's start when Flora sat next to me." I said.

_She sat next to me and said hi. Then we drew. She told me her name, I told her mine._

"That summarizes it." I said.

"Riven you're the only one left" I told him.

**Riven Pov**

_I was outside on my free time. I saw a girl, a HOT girl leaning against a tree. I walked over and xstood next to her. She looked at me and then sat next to her. I asked her what she was doing out here. _

_What I really said was "What is a sweet thing like you doing out her alone." _

_She narrowed her eyes at me and told me her name wasn't sweet thing and told me her name. Then told me it was none of my business. Then she took her stuff and stood up. I got up too and smirked. _

"_Attitude" I told her and then told her my name. She said so like she didn't know or care that I was "Riven". I told her that I the hottest guy in the school was talking to her as I stared into her navy eyes. Then she snapped at me and said she knew that I am called the hottest guy but apparently she also heard that I was an arrogant jerk and player. _

_She started to walk when she tripped over whose knows what. I picked up her phone and put her number in my phone as she picked up her stuff. I handed the phone back to her and started to walk away. Then I told her thanks for the number and then met up with the guys. _

"That was it" I said.

All the guys where smiling.

"So only you and Sky has the numbers" Timmy said.

"Anyway, we got new neighbors across the hall. We need to see who will invite them over" Helia said.

"I have an idea lets put our names in a hat or something and then let Timmy pick the winner because he smiles at a girl."

We all put our names in the hat and Timmy stuck his hand in there and took out a piece of paper.

"The winner is….."

* * *

I put a Cliff hanger, well not really. I already have an idea who the "winner" is but you guys can tell me who you want to ask the girls to come over. I also hoped it wasn't to rushed I just wanted to get to Riven and Musa. The next chapter is about the dinner. Until then

All the Love,

Funnygina


	3. The Dinner Part One

I Don't Own The Winx Club _

_Previously on The New Girls:_

_We all put our names in the hat and Timmy stuck his hand in there and took out a piece of paper. _

"_The winner is….."_

* * *

**Riven Pov**

"Riven", Timmy stated.

I got up and started to walk toward the door. The guys were shouting things like be nice to them and don't scare them. I slammed the door behind me and knocked on the door of our new neighbors. The door opened and I saw Musa or sweet thing to me. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Why are you here" she asked me.

"Well, my roommates and I are your new neighbors." I stated as her eyes widened "now answer this question what are you doing here all alone"

"Well, I am not living here alone." She told me.

"Musa, who are you talking to?" said a soft voice.

"No one important just our new neighbor Flora." Musa replied.

Two seconds later five other girls came.

"Riven, These are my roommates. Bloom is the red head, Stella the blonde, Tecna is the one with the cool pink hair, Layla is the one with dark brown hair and Flora has the light brown hair. Girls this is Riven." Musa said.

"Anyway I was told to invite you girls to dinner at our place" they nodded yes well everyone except Musa "Be across the hall in five minutes" I said turning to go back to my apartment.

"Who are they and are they coming" Brandon asked me.

"They're girls and they are coming over for dinner. But, I think these girls are the ones you met in school because Musa the girl I met lives there with five girls with the names of Bloom, Layla, Stella, Flora, and Tecna." I stated.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"The girls are here" I said looking at the door.

"what I don't have time to cook" Brandon nearly yelled.

"order out pizza" I told him.

Brandon went to order the pizzas and Nabu went to open the door.

The girls came in and all the guys whispered one thing "Riven was right". I heard and turned my head and smirked.

"So what's for dinner" Bloom asked.

"Pizza" Sky said.

Bloom look as did the other girls and were shocked to see the guys they met in school in the apartment.

"These are my roommates" I said to them.

"Well, make yourself comfortable the pizza will be here soon" Brandon said grinning.

The girls sat down while "Sweet thing" flopped on the couch.

"So what now" Musa asked us.

* * *

This is one of my shortest chapters. I promise the next one will be longer. Well as you can see I choose Riven to invite them over. I tried to add more Musa and Riven while trying to put the other characters in the story. I also tried to slow it down a bit because I was told it was a bit rushed thank you for telling me Heymusa. The next chapter with be when they actually eat. Until then

All the love,

Funnygina


	4. The Dinner Part Two

I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB

_Previously on The New Girls:_

"_Well, make yourself comfortable the pizza will be here soon" Brandon said grinning._

_The girls sat down while "Sweet thing" flopped on the couch. _

"_So what now" Musa asked us. _

* * *

**Brandon Pov**

I looked at the guys. Shit, shit, shit, we must look like total fools.

"What do want to do," Riven asked the girl.

"We can take a walk," Flora said.

We all got up and went out the door. I mentally thanked Riven for turning the tables asking what they want to do. Stella came up to Sky, Bloom and I. Helia were Timmy talking to Flora while Tecna, Layla, Musa talked to each other. Riven and Nabu stayed in the back of the group talking to each other.

**Riven Pov **

Nabu was talking to me but I wasn't listening. I tried to but Musa just consumed my thoughts. I just can get her out of my head, what the hell.

"Earth to Riven," Nabu said, waving his hand in front of me.

"Yeah, Nabu," I replied trying not to snap at my best friend.

"I was wondering if you think Layla will say yes to go on a date with," Nabu told me.

I just shrugged and went back to trying to clear my thoughts of Musa.

**Musa Pov**

We turned right to go back to the apartment. The whole way Tecna and Layla talked about Timmy and Nabu. They asked me questions and I just shrugged every time. What happened to my shy friend Tecna and feminist friend Layla? We enter the apartment I just sat down while every one else kept talking.

_RING, RING, RING_

"Hello…..ok I'll be right down…. $28.97 ok bye. Pizza's here, I'll be right back" Brandon said.

With that he walked out the door and the girls came to me and started to talk about the boy to each other leaving me stuck in the middle. I'm not like them I just don't like talking about boys. So I simply got up and walked to the back of the room and crawled out the window. I rolled my eyes as I looked back at them and I went down the fire escape. I looked to my left and then to my right. I heard my stomach growl. I went across the street and enter the coffee shop.

* * *

Ok I lied last time saying that this chapter would be longer. But I am at my cousin house so that mean less time to write. I'm really busy during the summer so don't really expect me to update fast during the summer. One more thing, Heymusa I have no idea how to make anonymous people review so if can tell me I will love you forever.


	5. Being Found

I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB

* * *

_Previously on The New Girls:_

"_Hello…..ok I'll be right down…. $28.97 ok bye. Pizza's here, I'll be right back" Brandon said. _

_With that he walked out the door and the girls came to me and started to talk about the boy to each other leaving me stuck in the middle. I'm not like them I just don't like talking about boys. So I simply got up and walked to the back of the room and crawled out the window. I rolled my eyes as I looked back at them and I went down the fire escape. I looked to my left and then to my right. I heard my stomach growl. I went across the street and enter the coffee shop._

* * *

**Riven Pov**

I looked around the room, I saw five out of six girls. Bloom, Layla, Stella, Flora, and Tecna were here and that means Musa is missing. I got up and walked around the apartment. That's when I saw the window to the fire escape open. I smirked; she is a smart cookie by using the fire escape. I put a note telling them to eat without me on the kitchen counter.

Then I climbed out the window and went down the fire escape. I looked around, she could have gone anywhere. Then I saw midnight blue pig-tails that could only belong to Musa in the coffee shop across the street. I entered the shop and sat down across from her and waited until she started to talk to me.

"What do you want Riven" she snapped at me.

"I want to know something" I replied coolly.

"And that is" she replied.

"Why did you leave" I asked her.

"The girls were talking about the boys they like and I'm not into that." She told me looking away.

"Get up." I said

"What, where are we going?" she asked

"Just get up and you'll see" I said getting impatient.

"Fine" she huffed as she stood up.

We both went out the door. I hope she likes this place she the first person that I have ever showed it to.

**Musa Pov**

I followed Riven through the crowds of people. After ten minutes of walking we ended up in front of the woods.

"This is the place you wanted to show me" I said.

"No" he said.

He started walking again and followed him _again._ We went through the woods. After another ten minutes of walking we ended up at a creek.

"Wow" I gasped.

"I knew you would like it. You're the first person I ever showed this to." He said "But, you can't tell anyone about this place"

"Ok I won't tell anyone else about this but, how did you find this place" I asked him.

"I was jogging around here and just found it" he said in a soft tone.

"Oh" I said.

"We should go now it's getting late. You first I got to get milk and eggs for us. Later." He said turning and leaving.

I stayed for a bit but then ran back to the apartment after hearing some howling. I entered my apartment and all the girls looked at me.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I went for a walk I guess I forgot to tell someone. Sorry" I said shyly.

"It's ok but next time tell someone sweetie" Flora told me.

"Well I'm beat. I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." I told them.

I entered my room that I shared with Layla and Tecna. The room was interesting the back wall of the room was a dark sea blue with all of Layla's sport equipment and her twin size bed. One side wall was purple with all of Tenca's gadgets and her twin size bed.

The other side wall was mine. It had red wall with all my music sheets and my many instruments there with my twin sized bed. I crawled in bed and went to bed.

**Riven Pov**

I left the creek and turned right to super market. I picked up the milk and eggs. I started to walk back home but then I remembered that I didn't see her leave for home. I turned around knowing that the wolves come out at night. I walked to the creek with a stick in hand to fend off any wolves. She wasn't here so I went home.

"Hey, Riven where did you go?" Brandon asked

"I went for a walk, I didn't want to stay here with the girls" I said without looking at him.

"Hey, did you see Musa anywhere the girls were worried?" Timmy told me.

"No I didn't. But I'm sure she's home now. Night I'm gonna go to bed" I said.

"Ok good night" They all said.

I entered the room I shared with Timmy and went to bed.

* * *

Did I make you happy? I made this one longer(not by much though) because the last two chapters were really short. I looked over my other chapters' saw they needed to be edited. So next 2 weeks don't really count on another chapter because I will be editing them and I'm still at my cousin's house for awhile so stay with me.


	6. Hell Has Frozen Over

**I Don't Own Winx Club **

* * *

**Riven Pov**

"Girls over here" Sky shouted to the group of girls.

Six heads turned to us. There were five smiles and an eye-roll (Bet you guessed who rolled their eyes). They all walked over and sat down. I smirked as Musa sat down. Damn, she's looking fine in that tank-top and shorts.

"What the hell are you looking" she asked me with a deadly glare.

"Just the hottie in front of me" I said staring at her.

"Whatever" she reply angrily.

Then I heard a squeal from the blond chick. I turned my head to her and gave her the look that meant 'what the hell are you fucking squealing about'. But apparently she didn't understand. Then Bloom asked and Brandon invited the girls to resort with us during spring break. I was gonna tell Brandon off but then I realized that Musa would be there too.

"So when are we leaving" Stella the bimbo asked.

"Right after school on Friday and we come back here in two weeks" I said before Brandon could reply to her.

"Okay, girls when we get home we will-"Stella said before see was cut off by the bell.

"Ok later" I said all everyone got up to leave.

**ON FRIDAY**

**Musa Pov**

We all walked out of the building and saw three cars in front of us. There was a Black Ford Mustang, a Dark Blue Infiniti EX35, and Silver Audi S5.

"Ok girls Tecna and Flora will go in Helia's Audi with Timmy. Stella and Bloom will go in Brandon's Infiniti EX35 with Sky. Lastly Musa and Layla will go in Riven's Ford Mustang with me" Nabu said.

My eyes widened. I turned around and saw everyone put their stuff in the cars they were assigned to.

"Can I have another car, please." I asked Nabu.

"No" He said taking my suitcase and putting it in the car.

"Fine" I huffed going to the car.

I opened the door to the backseats but Riven closed it.

"What the hell" I said to him.

"You're sitting in the front with me" He said.

At this moment I was thinking of killing myself. I glared at him and went into the passenger seat. I saw Layla and Nabu enter the car. Then Riven came in the car.

"How long is the car ride" I asked him.

"About three hours" He said turning on the car.

Three hours in a car with him the only words I could think of were oh god. But, I had my I-pod. I reached into my pocket and took it out. I closed my eyes as the music consumed me.

**Riven Pov**

I saw Musa take out her I-pod. Well, so much for talking….wait talking. I never really talked to a girl it was well, all about sex. I took those thoughts out of mind and focused on driving. Looked through the review mirror and saw Layla a sleep with her head on the window and Nabu was reading. We arrived at the resort. Nabu woke up Layla and I woke up Musa.

"Wow" Layla said softly.

"This is a really big place" Musa said.

"I know; it has five swimming pools, a five star spa and huge rooms. We all get our own rooms" I told her.

We all went into the lobby and stayed there for an hour because the damn resort had a system malfunction so we only had six rooms. So we ended up pairing up with the boys. I ended put with Musa and we could talk….what the hell is up with me and talking to her!

* * *

**Musa Pov **

Hell has frozen over. I am sleep in the same room with Riven. I am sleeping in the same bed with Riven! But, I just kept my face straight like it didn't bother me and took my bag up to the room. Riven came up with his bag and opened the door with his key. He sat on the bed and turned on the T.V because the guys were tired and we girls sort of got carsick.

I went into bathroom and changed into my PJ's. I came out and crawled under the covers. I pretended to watch T.V but, I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I have to say that he was good looking and that bad boy personality suited him. And every time I look at him I have an urge to kiss him BUT I am not falling for him (Lying to herself not a great idea).

"I need to ask you something" He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What" I said turning my head to him.

"What would you say if I asked you out" He said still looking at the T.V.

"I would say no" I told him.

Now he turned his head to me now.

"Why" he asked.

"Because your mean, rude, arrogant, and cocky. Not to mention you're a player" I said with my voice rising with every reason.

"I'm not a player anymore" He retorted.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"If you haven't notice but, I haven't been with another girl" he said with his voice rising too.

"Why haven't you been with another girl. Is it because you forgotten how to play your own damn game" I shouted at him.

"Just go to sleep" He said turning around

"No" I stated "I want answers."

"Well you won't get any" he said turning around.

I saw anger in his eyes but I wasn't scared.

"I'm not scared of you" I stated.

"Well, you should be. I could overpower you easily." He said calming down a bit.

"No you couldn't" I whispered.

Even though I whispered it he heard it. He turned around and pinned me down on the bed. I struggled to get out of his grip but I couldn't get loose. His grip tightened.

"See I could. Next time watch what you say." He told me.

There was anger in his eyes. Then he let go and got up. He went to his side of the bed and went to sleep. I turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

So, so, so sorry about the wait. But here you go another chapter. It's actually, sort of near the end. Maybe three to four more chapters. So I like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed and to other who didn't review but read my story. Again, sorry about the wait.

Funnygina


	7. In Love? Part One

_I Don't Own Winx Club_

**Musa Pov **

"Wake up. Come on wake up." I faintly heard as I felt someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw Riven in front of me _shirtless_.

"Go take a shower we got thing to do and places to go" He said bluntly.

"OK" I said softly.

I got up and took my towel and clothes with me to the bathroom. About 20 minutes later I got out of the bathroom. This time he had a shirt on.

"Look Musa I didn't mean to get angry last night. I just did." He said looking at me.

"It's ok" I said walking past him.

"Musa I said sorry" he responded.

"And I forgave you" I answered.

"Then why do I feel like you're still mad at me" He countered

"Ok maybe I am still a little mad at you, you can just forget it" I said looking at him.

"No I can't forget it" he said.

"Why not, Riven? You can forget every girl you been with. So after this trip you can just forget about me." I said with watery eyes.

"Well I can't" he snapped.

"Why can't you" I asked with my voice rising.

"You know what just forget I ever said sorry in the first place" he said and with that he stormed off.

"Well, you didn't say sorry. You just told me you didn't mean to get angry" I shouted at nobody.

I took my room key and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Musa sweetie, what's wrong?" Flora asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about me ok" I reassured her.

* * *

**No Pov**

All day they walked around the resort. The girls all went to the spa. But, after they all got the spa treatment Musa and Layla jumped in the pool (With their bathing suits). The guys went the sports arena or the gym. They all had dinner at the five-star restaurant in the resort.

"Come on Flo, you look tired." Musa said helping Flora up.

"Ok Musa" Flora replied drowsily.

Musa put Flora to bed and then went to her room after a five minute chat with Helia. When She entered her room she saw Riven shirtless…..again.

"Hey" Musa said awkwardly. She really didn't know he was still mad at her from the fight they had in the morning.

"Yeah, hi" he said.

"Sorry about fighting with you…again" Musa said.

"Its okay" He said "Uh…Musa this is your room too"

"Yeah I know, why?" She replied.

"Cuz' you've been standing in the door for the last ten minutes" He said.

"Oh" Musa said softly.

She walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Riven, can I ask you something?" Musa asked.

"You just did" He said mocking her.

"Riven" She said irritated.

"Ok. Yeah you can." He chuckle.

"Why did you say you couldn't forget about me?" Musa shyly asked.

Riven eyes widened. He didn't even know why he said.

"I…uh...I really don't know Musa." He muttered.

"Muse I really don't know why I said all that in the morning" He whispered.

"Muse?" She raised her eyebrow.

"What?" he asked in totally confusion.

"You called me Muse" She said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. I like it, a nickname." She said cutting him off.

He just smiled (LOVE!). He was too engulfed into his thoughts to really listen to Musa.

"Riven, Yo Riven. Earth to Riven" She said snapping her fingers in his face.

"OUCH!" Musa shrieked.

"Sorry" he said with a faint smile.

"Why did you bite me?" she asked clearly irritated.

"Because you where snapping you fingers in my face" He retorted.

"I only did that because you were in lala land." She snapped.

"Sorry you ok."He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. But if you bite me again I will bite you back, understood."

"Loud and clear madam"

She just stuck her tongue and Riven just laughed in return.

"So Musa tell me about yourself"

"Ok. Um…my favorite color is red. I love spicy food. I also love all kinds of music. Just give me a CD and a bet I can make a hit with a snap of my fingers."

"Tell me about your family"

That's when she got all.

"My mom died when I was young and I barely see my dad now because he's always at work." She said with watery eyes.

"Sorry about that" He whispered.

"Yeah…anyway tell me about you" she said smiling.

Riven tensed up.

"I don't have a real family" He blurted out quietly.

"What?"

"Ok what I am about to tell is a secret. I never told anyone ok. When I was little my mother abandoned me and my father. Since I looked like my mother too much he put me in an orphanage when I was six. No one wanted me but, I went to school and meet my Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy, and Helia. Now I'm here."

"Oh…Riven you know I just want to know your favorite color, food and all that shit." She said looking in his eyes.

"Oh, well I don't have a favorite color and all of that other _shit _about me is kind of boring" he said laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that" she said in a duh-like voice.

"I know"

"Wow" she gasped

"What?"

"It's 12:33 am and we aren't snapping at each other" She said in a really peppy voice (just like Stella. Oh yeah!)

"Hey I'm not that bad ok"

"Yeah we just got mad at each other for no reason"

"Yeah"

"Riven, let's go to sleep I'm getting tired" She yawned.

"Oh ok. Goodnight Muse" He said lying down.

"Goodnight Riv" She replied sleepily.

**Riven Pov **

Riv? She called me Riv. I like he thought. She is just so perfect. Funny, tough, cute are the words that describe her. Muse, she is my muse. Am I falling in love with my next door neighbor/the new girl/the girl sleeping in the same bed as me he thought.

"It's final! I am definitely falling for the new girl." He whispered softly.

With that he let sleep consume him.

* * *

Yay! Riven finally admitted that he is in love with Musa. In the next chapter it will be how Musa realizes that she is in love with Riven. I was gonna stop writing at 11:00 pm but I was just to hooked to stop. So here I am a 1:00 in the morning updating. So until the next chapter my readers.


	8. In Love? Part Two

**I DON'T OWN WINX  
**

* * *

**Riven Pov**

I ended up waking Muse up…..again seriously that girl can sleep. But after I managed to wake her up we both went down to breakfast.

"Hey Stella" I heard Musa greet the blonde bimbo.

"Morning Musa" she replied with her voice so high that I ended up with a ring in my ears for a minute.

"Where is everyone else?" Musa asked the high pitched girl.

"Bloom went to help flora find her bracelet. Tecna and Layla went to the arcade." Stella told her.

"They have an arcade" Musa asked with a smile that reached ear to ear.

I personally thought it was cute.

"Yeah the do and they have DDR. Go champion and keep your title" Stella said to Musa as she ran to arcade.

"Title?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah Musa is the best DDR. None of us could beat her. Not even Layla" Stella told all the guys.

"I bet Riven could beat her. He's pretty good and he beat all of us" Brandon challenged.

"So cannot! Riven get your ass to the arcade so Musa can beat you at DDR" Stella shrieked.

**Meanwhile in the arcade No Pov**

"Haha beat you again Layla" Musa said gleeful.

"Yeah yeah didn't mother ever tell you not to brag" Layla retorted.

"Yes…..but I don't listen" Musa told her best friend.

"Hey Musa" a voice called out.

She turned around to see seven people. A red Stella, a smirking Riven, and five other guys following came into the arcade.

"Yes Riven" Musa asked the smirking boy.

"I challenge to DDR" He said.

"YOU. ARE. ON." Musa said accepting the challenge.

They played for two hours. In the middle of it Bloom and Flora came back.

"What's happening" Flora asked.

"Riven challenged Musa to DDR" Tecna told them.

"Riven you are so going down" Bloom shouted at them.

The guys ended up chanting Riven and the girls chanted Musa. In the end it was a tie.

"What a tie!" Musa said stunned.

"Not bad. Finally, I got some competition." Riven said still smirking.

"Stop that" Musa said out-of-the-blue.

"Stop what" He asked.

"Smirking or you face will get stuck like that" Musa said making a funny.

The rest of the group was stunned. This is the first time they seen Musa and Riven not fighting.

"They totally like each other" Stella told the girls.

Bloom, Flora, Stella, and Tecna smiled at the fact that Musa found a boy. Layla on the other hand was a bit skeptical. She wanted to make sure that Riven was the right guy. She made a mental note to keep track of him.

Stella and Bloom nodded at each other. Layla instantly knew they were up to something and she was right. Both girls ended up dragging a struggling Musa.

* * *

**Bloom Pov **

"What" Musa asked irritated.

"How long" Stella asked.

"How long what" She asked clearly confused.

"How long have you liked Riven" I explained to her.

"I don't like him" she said getting defensive which was a sign of her liking him.

"Musa don't lie to us we're your best friends." I told her.

She just sighed.

"Yeah I like him. I guess ever since I first saw him. I was just a crush I thought I would get over. But, I thought wrong" Musa told them with her head bowed down.

"I knew it. I always wanted to ask you about it but I was afraid that you would punch me" Stella told them.

The three girls started to laugh at the comment.

"Wait, does Riven like you back?" Bloom asked Musa.

"I really don't know" Musa replied

"Ok Musa, Bloom and I will think of a plan to find out if Riven does like you." Stella told them.

"What about me. The one in this problem" Musa asked Stella.

"You go and act normal like nothing happened here" Stella told her as she pushed Musa away.

"Ok ok quit pushing" Musa told her.

**Riven Pov**

I saw Musa come back without Bloom and Stella. I wanted to ask her what happened but, I didn't want her to find out that I like her. So I just stayed put.

"What was all that about, Musa" I heard Flora's sweet voice say.

"Nothing just Stella being insane as normal and dragging Bloom into it" Musa told her friend.

"But what did it have to do with you" Layla asked.

I tried to hear what Musa was saying to them but they were whispering so I couldn't hear shit.

"I knew it was bound to happen. There was 95% chance of it and I'm never wrong" Tecna said cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah Tec. That's why you're so smart" Musa replied.

Bloom and Stella came back. They were whispering again so…..again I couldn't hear shit. Then the girls walked over. Bloom and Stella was talking to Sky. Tecna, Layla, Brandon, Timmy, and Nabu were talking to each other. Flora, Musa was talking to Helia and me. Even though the other girls were not talking to me (not including Musa and Flora) but, their eyes were on me for so reason.

"Hey, Musa come here" Tecna called over to her.

"What?" Musa shouted to her.

"Come here" Tecna shouted back to her.

"No tell me" Musa hollered back to her.

"There's a singing competition. I think you should sign up" Tecna yelled back to her.

Musa walked over to her and calmly said ok to her smart friend. Musa put her name on the sheet of names.

"Hey, girls a newbie who thinks that she can beat me at singing" said a girl with a really snotty voice.

She had tan skin, long black hair and violet eyes. Then her friend came over. There was a girl with short dyed blue hair and brown eyes with a fair completion. The other girl had long brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes.

"Actually Musa can beat you at singing" Layla said backing her friend up.

"Yeah right. We will see later today at the competition." She said.

She started walking toward the exit but, stop when she was in front of me. She slipped a paper in my hand and then she winked at me.

The girls saw Musa with the word murder in her eyes but, she restrained herself.

"Girls lets go I need a song to sing" Musa said walking out.

I simply went to the garbage can and threw the paper in.

"Don't you want to call her" Sky asked me.

I simply said no and strolled out or the arcade.

* * *

**At the Concert **

After couple of good singers, Miss Snotty came up with her group. Connie was the snotty girl, Alex was the one with fair skin and the last girl was Shelby.

"This song is one of my favorites" Connie told the crowd.

Alex started to play the guitar and Shelby brought the beat with then drums.

Red One

Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
Dance our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star...

Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay  
And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

"Thank you Connie, Alex, and Shelby" said the announcer dude "Next up is Musa"

"Hey Musa don't suck" Connie told her.

"Whatever Connie" Musa replied.

Musa walked up on the stage and nodded her head to the DJ to play the music.

Dance, yes  
Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next

Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmy yam  
Shimmy yay  
I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
No way Jose  
Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre  
You should check that out  
Maybe you ain't turn her out  
Maybe it's none of my business  
But for now work it out  
Let's get this, dale

Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside  
I find it so stupid  
So why should I hide  
That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)  
So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
I'm a big girl got no secrets this time  
Yeah I love to love you baby

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Dance, yes  
Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next

Baby your fire is lighting me up  
The way that you move boy is reason enough  
That I love to love you baby

I can't behave  
Oh I want you so much  
Your lips taste like heaven  
So why should I stop?  
Yeah I love to love you baby

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman  
Modern day Hugh Hef (uh, yes)  
Playboy to the death (uh, yes)  
Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)  
Mami let me open your treasure chest  
Play dates, we play mates  
I'm the king at snatching queens, checkmate  
What you think?  
It's a rumor  
I'm really out of this world  
Moon, luna  
Make woman comfortable  
Call me bloomer  
Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya  
But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'  
So ahead of myself  
Everyday's yesterday  
Want the recipe? it's real simple  
Little bit of voli, and she'll open sesame

Now dance yes  
Love next  
Dance yes  
Love next

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

"Give it up for Musa! Now the judges will take ten minutes to pick the winner so stick around" He said.

"You did great Musa" Tecna said to her.

"Thanks Tec" Musa told her.

"Now what do we do?" Sky asked.

"We wait Sky" Bloom told him.

*********_ten minutes later_*********

"Ok everyone we got the winner" The announcer said.

"It's so gonna be me" I heard Connie say.

"The winner is…..Musa!" He told everyone.

"Yes!" Musa said gleefully

"What! That has to be a mistake" Connie shrieked.

"Hey, get over yourself bitch. Musa won you so deal with it" Riven said with a growl.

Connie and her friends left after what Riven told her.

"Thanks Riven"

"Welcome" He said bluntly, then went off to bed.

* * *

Now that Musa confessed her love for Riven everything is ok but there is one thing. How are they gonna confess it to each other? So stay tuned. One more thing I really don't know if I could update in the next week or two. Family is coming over and my cousin is staying over my house. We are a really tight family. After that my parents, sister, I, my brother, and cousin are going on vacation. Not so happy about the cousin coming but whatever. So stay with me that is why I tried to give you a longer chapter.

PS- the first song is Starships by Nicki Manaj and the second song was Dance Again by J-Lo

so until next time...hey now i have time to think about how Riven and Musa will confess their love. The next chapter will be my longest (hopefully)


	9. I Love you, Too

"What got his panties in a twist?" Stella asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

"Hey, girls there's a club down the road from this place. Let's check it out" Bloom told them.

"Maybe tomorrow Bloom, it's kinda late" Layla told her.

"Ok, so tomorrow we are gonna go clubbing" Bloom to them.

"But, we need new clothes." Flora said.

"_SHOPPING!_" Stella shrieked.

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow Stell." Musa told her hysteric friend.

"Ok, goodnight girls"

"G'night Flora" They all replied.

Musa enter the hotel room and saw Riven watching T.V.

"Hey Riven" Musa said awkwardly.

"Hey" Riven said scooting over to make room for her.

"What cha watching?" Musa asked.

"Some cop show" He told her.

"Riven, why did you like explode on Connie"

"I didn't _like _explode on her"

"You _like_ did" She giggled.

He laughed too.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question"

"Because she was treating you like shit"

"I can handle myself...why do you care?"

"I don't care about that it's just that nobody deserves to be treated like that" he said trying to put up a tough front.

"Ok I was just wondering. It's late goodnight Riven"

"Goodnight Muse"

**The Next Morning **

They all went to the resorts' dining room.

"Ok girls, after breakfast we are gonna go to the shops." Stella told the group of girls.

After Stella whining at the girls to hurry up they all went shopping. A few hours later the girls got their outfits.

Bloom got a tank-top with blue sparkles on the front side only. She also got black skirt and black pumps.

Stella got a tight yellow dress that faded into orange when it reached the straps that tied behind the neck. It also ended a couple inches above her knees and showed her whole back. To complete the look she got orange pumps.

Flora got a pink dress that's tight up top and then flows out. She also got pick heels.

Tecna got a tight purple tank-top and dark blue skinny jean with dark purple heels.

Layla got bright green hi-low chiffon top with matching bright green pumps and black skinny jean.

Musa got a bright red one shoulder shirt that showed her stomach. She also got red pumps and black skinny jean.

"Girls we are gonna look hot at the club" Stella told them.

"Yeah we are" Bloom said encouraging her spunky friend.

"Are the guys coming to" Flora asked sweetly.

"I guess it is ok for them to come" Tecna said.

"Great but first let's go get changed" Layla

"Oh Musa you can also show Riven how hot you look" Stella said with a smile.

"Stella, I...I don't think Riven likes me like the way I like him" Musa said sadly.

"How do you know that" Stella asked her.

"Last night when I asked him why he exploded on Connie and he told me that nobody deserved to be treated like that. So it means I'm just a friend to him." Musa explained to Stella.

"That's not right! We are gonna make you look out right hot and make him jealous." Stella told Musa making her smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Musa told crazy friend.

"Well to bad darling. I'm gonna make him wish that you were his" Stella told her running away.

"Stella, no you don't" Musa shout while running after her leaving the rest of her friend confused.

They met up with the guys in the arcade. Stella invited them to come clubbing with them and told them to meet them outside. Then all of them went to get changed. When the guys left the room the girls got changed in their rooms except Musa. Stella brought her to her room to give her a makeover.

All the girls meet up in the hallway. They all had their hair down except Musa who had her hair up in the usual short pig-tails.

"Let's go girls, we got a club to go to" Musa said grinning.

**Riven Pov**

"How long does it take girls to change" Nabu asked.

"A while Nabu" Brandon answered him.

Just then the girls walked out. _All of them look good but Musa looked H.O.T. Red does complement her completion. She just looked great. Shut up Riven!_

"Hey Riven" Musa said.

"Yeah hi" I huffed.

"Wow you guys look good in jeans and a button down" Stella said complimenting the guys.

"Let's go" Layla shouted cutting off the guys.

*******_AT THE CLUB_***** **

(Still Riven pov)

Musa and Layla started to dance with each other. Nabu was talking to some guy he just met…bromace. The other guys were dancing with their girls and I hit the bar I was just four years underage no biggie and I wasn't gonna drink too much.

I ended up getting grinded by some blonde. I think her name was Rachel or something that starts with an 'R'. I was just a little tipsy other than that I was fine. I turned my head to see Musa dancing with a random guy and knew she wasn't drunk because I didn't see her go to the bar. Out of nowhere I felt jealous raged throughout veins. All I felt was burning hatred for that guy. I stopped dancing and just stood there watching.

"What's wrong _Riven?_" The blonde girl asked.

"I need a drink" I lied.

I walked over to Musa and the guy and made them stop dancing.

"What the hell do you want? Can you see I'm dancing here" The guy snapped.

I just glared at him and grabbed Musa's hand.

"Hey, I was dancing with her" He shouted after me.

I just kept walking. When I reach a secluded area in the club I swung Musa around and made her back hit the wall. I put my arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"Riven, what are you doing?" Musa asked me.

"Why were you dancing with him" I asked her.

She just stood there quiet.

"Answer me damn it!" I shouted.

"Layla and Nabu started dancing and he asked nicely so I accepted" She replied in a small voice.

"You could have danced with me" I whispered in her ear.

"But, you were dancing with that blonde haired girl" Musa countered.

"But, I could of-" I started to say.

"Why do you care?" Musa asked repeating the same question from last night.

"What?"

"Why do you care" She said raising her voice slightly

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I…I love you" I whispered as in looked in her widened eyes.

Before she could answer I kissed her because I wanted to know it was to kiss her if she didn't feel the same for me. To my surprise she kissed back.

"I love you too, Riven" She said after we parted.

* * *

Ok I decided to end it there. I know I ended the chapter at the good part sorry. Haha you must suffer just kidding. The next chapter will be out soon. There might just be two chapters left. But, I got good news I have a thought for another story running through my head so look out for that.


	10. Finally Together

Previously on _The New Girls_:

"_Because I…I love you" I whispered as in looked in her widened eyes._

_Before she could answer I kissed her because I wanted to know it was to kiss her if she didn't feel the same for me. To my surprise she kissed back. _

"_I love you too, Riven" She said after we parted._

**Riven Pov**

My eyes were widened. Did she just say that?

"What did you say" I asked her.

"I said that I love you too" She said shyly.

"Musa…Riven are you here" They heard Stella say.

Stella walked by the hall they were in. She turned her head and saw Musa and Riven awfully close to each other.

"So you both finally confessed your feelings for each other" Stella said without emotion.

"How did you know?" Riven yelled softly (if that's possible)

"I always know. I pay attention but no one really notices" Stella told them.

"If you pay attention why did you almost fail math class?" Musa asked her friend.

"I pay attention to things I want to pay attention too" Stella replied "Well you lovebirds let's tell the rest of the gang"

Musa and Riven looked at each other and shouted no at the same time.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"We should tell them" Riven butted in at the last minute.

They left the hall and went to the main room.

"Where have you been Musa" Bloom said a tipsy.

"I was-"

"Never mind let's get a drink" Bloom said dragging Musa.

"Bloom we think you had enough" Layla told her.

"No I want more" Bloom said.

Tecna and Flora held Bloom so she wouldn't get a drink while Timmy told everyone else that they were leaving.

"Sky! Get your ass here and carry Bloom back to the resort. We are leaving." Layla shouted irritated with the red head.

Sky picks up bloom and left. Everyone else followed leaving Stella, Riven and Musa behind in the club.

"What happened" Musa shouted over the booming music.

"Well everything was fine until Bloom started to drink" Stella hollered to them.

"Oh" was all Musa could say as they walked out of the club.

"And you couldn't tell them the good news. And I couldn't say anything with Layla yelling. And we have to yell at Bloom for drinking. And-" Stella said to them before she was interrupted.

"Ok we get it" Riven told her.

"Ok we will them about Riven and I tomorrow. I'm sure you'll yell at Bloom like the rest of us. Lastly I'm sure that you'll get over with not being able to say anything with Layla yelling" Musa reassured the friend.

_The next morning_

"I have a huge headache" Bloom said for the thousandth time in the dining hall.

"We get it Bloom. But, it's your fault for drinking. You do the crime then you have to do the time" Layla told her.

"I'm so stupid!" Bloom said.

"We all agree" Stella whispered in Layla's ear making her grin.

"Hi guys" Musa said as she and Riven came toward the table.

"So you finally decide to join us" Brandon said.

"Sorry we're late" Musa told him.

"It's ok" Tecna told them as they sat down.

"How's Bloom" Riven asked amused.

"Shut up" was all Bloom said making Riven laugh.

"Musa… Musa… Musa"

"What Stella?" Musa asked her spunky friend.

"Can we tell them?" Stella asked.

"Tell us what?" Flora asked.

"Oh...um...How Stella wants to go shopping again but was scared to ask because we just went." Musa said in a panic.

"Actually we should since this our last day." Tecna told them.

"Count me out but buy me something" Bloom told them.

After breakfast Stella took Musa's hand and dragged her away from the group.

"Why didn't you tell them" Stella asked.

"I was going to but I panic and got you another day to shop" Musa told her.

"I love you but what happened to the tough Musa!" Stella shrieked.

"Nothing happened to her" Musa retorted.

"Tell we are going to drag Bloom along the trip and you're going to tell or else" Stella threaten her.

"Or else what?" Musa asked.

"Or else _**I **_will tell everyone" Stella growled.

"Ok I'll tell them" Musa told her quickly.

Musa ran off but, someone pulled her into an empty hallway.

"What the" Musa said shocked.

"Hey, Muse" Riven said smirking.

"Riven!? What the hell! You scared me." Musa said lightly hitting him.

"Sorry" He said as she stopped hitting him "When are we going to tell them?"

"I'm telling the rest of the girls when we are shopping" Musa told him.

"I'll tell the guys and Bloom when you guys leave" Riven told her.

"Oh no need to tell Bloom" Musa told him.

"Why?" He asked her as they walked into the lobby.

"Stella is dragging her along" Musa giggled.

"She's insane you know that right" Riven declared.

"Yes I know well I got to go bye" Musa said walking away.

But Riven took her wrist and brought her back to him.

"You forgot something" Riven told the girl in front of him.

Musa raised her eyebrow in response.

Riven leaned in kissed her. After they parted Riven smirked.

"I told you forgotten something" he said leaving Musa dazed behind him.

"That stupid ass" Musa said to herself smiling.

"MUSA!" Stella loud voice shouted.

"Stella don't shout" Tecna told her.

"Why can't I?" Stella asked loud enough for Musa to hear.

"Because people are looking at you like your crazy" Layla told her bluntly.

"Musa there you are" Flora asked sweetly.

"Girl what the hell are you doing in an empty hallway" Layla asked.

"I…well…um" Musa shuttered.

"We can find out later. We need to get Bloom so we can go shopping" Stella said.

They all went up stairs and knocked on Bloom's and Sky's door except for Tecna who got the car.

"Bloom can we come in" Flora asked sweetly.

"Sure" Bloom replied.

"Musa, you and Layla are gonna drag Bloom out" Stella told them as Bloom slowly and I mean slowly got up to open the door.

"Why?" Musa asked.

"Flora is too nice, Tecna is getting the car, I'm gonna hold the door open and you guys are stronger" Stella explained.

"Fine" Musa huffed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bloom asked holding her head.

"Oh we're going shopping and we wanted to know what would you wanted us to get you" Flora

"Anything will be-"

"NOW!" Stella shouted

"What the" Bloom said as Musa and Layla picked her up.

Stella held the door open. They rushed down the stairs and got outside. Flora got into the passenger seat. Stella quickly got in the back as Layla and Musa put Bloom in the car. Then the scrambled in so Bloom couldn't get in.

"What just happened" Bloom asked.

"We kidnapped you sweetie" Flora replied.

"Why?" Bloom asked a bit angry.

"Because this is our last day here and we must have fun" Tecna said not taking her eyes off the road.

"I'm dating Riven" Musa uttered as she put her headphones on.

All the girls except Stella was stunned. Layla ripped of the headphones from her ears.

"What?" Musa asked harshly as she took her headphones back.

"When did this happen" Tecna asked.

"Yesterday at the club" Musa replied.

"Why didn't you tell us there?" Bloom asked.

"Because you were drunk and everyone was focused on you" Musa told her.

"Did Riven tell anyone?" Flora asked.

"No he didn't but I knew" Stella told them for Musa.

"YOU KNEW" Layla shouted.

"Yes" Stella said.

"Layla please don't yell" Bloom told her weakly making everyone else laugh.

_**With the Guys**_

"Hey Riven" Timmy greeted his friend.

"Sup Timmy" He replied "Um…hey do you where the rest of the guys are?"

"Yeah they are in the arcade." Timmy said.

"Let's go" Riven told him.

"Hey Riven" Brandon said without taking his eyes of the game in front of him.

"Come on its lunch time" Riven told him.

"Five minutes" Brandon whined.

"No" Riven said dragging Brandon away.

"Damn you Riven I was gonna beat the high score" Brandon cried.

They met the rest of the guys who left the arcade ten minutes before.

"What's wrong Brandon" Sky asked.

"I was gonna beat the high score and Riven dragged me away" Brandon huffed.

"Hi I'm Jamie and I'm gonna be your waitress" said a girl with green eyes and short red hair.

They all ordered and Jamie left.

"Have you guys seen Bloom?" Sky asked.

"The girls dragged her to go shopping" Riven answered.

"And how do you know that?" Helia asked.

"Musa told me" Riven replied.

"Why would she tell you that? She hates you" Nabu told him.

"Oh yeah I'm dating her" Riven told them.

"When did this happen" Helia asked him.

"Yesterday in the club."Riven replied.

"Why didn't you-"

"There you go" Jamie said interrupting Sky and putting the food on the table.

"Thanks" Helia said.

"Again, why didn't you tell us" Sky said as Jamie left.

"I just did" Riven countered.

"Never mind" Sky muttered.

"Hey guy's" The girls greeted with their hands filled with bags.

"That's a lot of clothes" Brandon told them.

"Actually Musa got like two hundred CDs" Stella told them.

"Actually I got ten" Musa retorted.

"Oh…I only thought that because you spent three hours in there" Stella countered.

"Whatever" Musa snapped.

"So how's the happy couple?" Sky asked.

"Musa he's talking to you" Timmy informed her.

"Great" Musa said.

"When do we have to go home" Tecna asked.

"We're leaving in two hours" Helia told her.

"Bummish" Bloom said.

"How's the hangover?" Riven asked her smirking.

"Better" Bloom told him with a glare.

"Well, I'm going to pack" Stella said.

"And Flora, Layla, Tecna, and I will help" Bloom told them.

"I gonna to hit the arcade so I can beat that high score" Brandon replied leaving.

"Yeah I'm gonna join him" Everyone else said except for Musa and Riven.

"Uh" was all Musa can say as everyone left leaving the couple alone.

"I got a feeling that they did this on purpose" Riven concluded.

"What was your first clue!" Musa told him.

"That they left at the same time" Riven replied.

"You're so thick" Musa huffed.

"That's what she said!" Riven said laughing.

"Whatever" Musa fumed walking away.

"Hey I was kidding" Riven said hold her wrist.

"Ok…can you let me go"

"What if I don't want to"

"Riven, let go"

"Fine but when we get home it's you and me to Woodfire Grill" Riven told her.

"That's a five star restaurant" Musa chimed.

"I know" He told her leaving.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked.

"To the arcade and then to the room to pack" Riven told her.

"I guess I'll go and pack" Musa said to no one.

Musa went to the room to pack. She was almost done when there was a knock on the door. Musa opened the door to see Flora to see an angered expression.

"Whoa, what happened?" Musa asked letting her in.

"Connie that…that…that" Flora started.

"Bitch, slut, whore, homme-volant cul" Musa stated.

"What does home-volant cul mean?" Flora asked.

"I don't know but, I know it has something to do with man-stealing" Musa told her.

"Oh" Flora muttered.

"Tell me what happened" Musa said.

"Connie was all over Helia. She was all like oh Helia. Good job Helia. I know I'm cheery but I'm not that cheery. She knew I was there and Helia let it happen." Flora ranted.

"You know Stella better is better at this stuff" Musa told her.

"She's with Brandon and I didn't want to bother her." Flora said.

"How do you know that Riven isn't here" Musa countered.

"I saw him playing Pac-man" Flora told her.

"Did you tell Helia that you like him?" Musa asked.

"Well, no" Flora whispered.

"That's your problem. If Helia doesn't know that you like him than to him he isn't doing anything wrong" Musa explain.

"So what do I do?" Flora asked.

Musa stood up and said, "You march down to arcade and tell him".

"I can't do that. What if he rejects me?" Flora asked/ said.

"Then I beat the shit out of him" Musa said gleefully.

"Ok let's do this" Flora said getting ready to dump her feelings out "Hey, wait. First tell me how the two most stubborn people I know told each other that they love each other."

"Well at the club he got jealous that I was dancing with someone else and we went to a secluded part of the club and he kissed me and that how got together." Musa explained.

"Ok. Let's go!"

Both girls marched down to the arcade but when they reached the door flora stopped.

"Why did you stop walking?" Musa asked.

"I don't want to this!" Flora whispered.

"Hey, we didn't come down here for nothing. To hold your head up high, square your shoulders and walk up to him. Flora, love is a battlefield so become a soldier." Musa told her.

"Your right. It's now or never" Flora whispered "But look".

They both saw Connie all over Helia.

"I got an idea" Musa said rubbing her hands in a evil way.

Flora saw this and said, "Just don't destroy anything".

"No promises" Musa said walking in.

"Now or never" Flora whispered to herself walking in.

"Who brought in the slut club" Musa said loudly for Connie and her gang to hear.

The rest of the girls and guys just looked at her.

"Musa, what are you doing?" Flora whispered.

"Trust me" Musa whispered back.

"What did you just say" Connie said.

"You heard me bitch" Musa challenged.

"Musa this isn't a good idea" Flora said.

"You better listen to miss sunshine over there" Alex said.

"Why, you scared?" Musa countered.

"As if" Shelby retorted.

"Someone's getting defensive" Musa taunted.

"We are not slut" Connie growled.

"If I'm a slut then you're a whore" Musa retorted.

"Bitch"

"homme-volant cul"

"What did you just say?" Connie asked angered.

"I called you a Kingstown slut" Musa lied.

Connie, Alex, and Shelby had enough and to chase Musa. Before Musa ran away she whispered now or never in Flora's ear.

Musa ran out of the room with the 'Slut Club' after her.

"Corner her" Connie shouted.

Musa jumped in the air and did a flip over Alex.

"Let's go" Connie shouted.

After a while Alex got to tired run and quit.

"One down two to go" Musa said to no one.

The rest of the gang just watched.

"Flora did you say it" Musa shouted.

"NO" She shouted back.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Musa shouted to her "Flora, it's now or never"

"Flora what is she talking about?" Bloom asked.

Flora shook her head and ran outside where Musa was and the rest of the gang followed. The boys were amazed at all the high jump and flips she did.

"Flora just fucken say it. I can't keep doing this" Musa hollered at her.

"But" Flora shouted.

"Flora I will say it" Musa threatened.

"Ok fine" Flora said.

"Connie I'm out" Shelby said.

"Two down one to go" Musa said to no one again.

"Connie give up I'm uncatchable" Musa told her.

"Actually you're cornered" Connie said.

She was right. Musa was cornered by a wall and the pool. She would jump in but her cousin drowned and died. That's why she never goes any deeper where her feet can't touch the bottom.

"Flora say it 'cuz I'm toast" Musa yelled.

"OK" Flora shouted back.

"Hurry please" Musa cried.

"Helia I really like you" Flora said.

"Finally" Musa shouted.

"I'm glad you said that because I like you to. I was just-" Helia said.

"A pussy" Musa hollered.

"Yes, I was a pussy" Helia said.

"I just got to do one thing" Flora said escaping Helia's grasp "Musa jump"

"Are you insane? You know what happened to my cousin" Musa shrieked.

"I know but you can do it" Flora said.

"She's right. You helped Flora and now we are gonna help you" Layla shouted.

"What the hell's happening" Brandon asked.

"her cousin drowned and died. That's why she never goes any deeper where her feet can't touch the bottom." Stella explained.

"You can do it Musa" Tecna hollered.

Connie walked in front of her but before she could do anything Musa jumped in. When Musa got out of the pool she looked back and smiled.

"You did it" Bloom said coming up to her.

Flora ran up to her and gave her a hug and said, "Thanks for helping me"

"Well you helped me too" Musa replied.

"Wait so went through all that for Flora to confess her feelings?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, I thought it would just be running not jumping into a pool" Musa explained.

"Wait, what about all those high jumps and flips?" Nabu asked.

"Musa is an ace at gymnastics" Stella explained.

"So you can walk on your hands, do cartwheels and all that crap?" Nabu asked.

Musa nodded.

"Don't you boys need to pack" Tecna said.

The boys went up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riven asked.

"Tell you what?" Musa said tilting her head to the side slightly.

"That you an ace at gymnastics" Riven said in Stella's girly voice.

"Oh I thought Stella or Bloom told you guys when we went over your house for dinner" Musa said.

"I think they said something about it actually" Riven said.

"Musa, Riven let's go" Tecna said.

They all went downstairs and into the car. Three hours later they arrived to the apartment complex.

"Musa" Riven whispered.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Go change into a dress we have reservations at Woodfire Grill" Riven told her.

Musa quickly went up stair and changed into a one shoulder dress that went up to her knees. She added a black belt and her gold G-cleft necklace with rubies on it that her mother got her.

"Let's go" Musa said getting into the car.

"Musa you took 5 minutes" Riven said.

"I know. I'm not Stella" Musa explained.

"Whatever but, all I know is that look hot" Riven told her as he merged into the traffic.

"Hey Flora you know where Musa is" Layla asked.

"She went out with Riven" Flora said loud enough to make Stella shriek in glee.

"Stella quiet down!" Tecna shouted.

_**THE**__** END**_

* * *

Well, that's the end. So sad that it's over. I enjoyed writing it. I made myself finish this today because today is my birthday! So enjoy and also I might make a sequel. And I'm going to update Forced Marriage soon I just really wanted to finish this.


End file.
